Better Than Us
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is original Characters center story. Addison is trying to pick up where Allison left off with her nameless minions but there four other students named Sophia, Lilith, Camille and an alternate universe version of Skye that's not connected to my Flash stories. The original liars try to help the four friends not to do anything stupid.
1. Spencer meets Skye Genesis

_Better Than Us_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _Skye Genesis was about to work out on her punching bag and Linkin Park's song Given Up was about to come on. Skye remembers why she was out here because Addison pissed her off today in the library._

 _ **Skye was studying and texting in the library; it was an evil that appears to her. Addison stood there with her four minions, and she sat down in front of Skye.**_

 _ **"Skye," Addison said to Skye wanting to be acknowledged, and the purple Haired student was on her phone.**_

 _ **"Hey Psycho!" Addison yelled and didn't see Skye had earphones in her ears. She motion for one of her minions to take it off but Skye slowly turned her head and stared at the minion who back away slowly. The earbuds come off, and Skye asked, "What the fuck do you want?"**_

 _ **"Nice to see you too. I want you to get that Spanish immigrant you hang out with to make me a dress also something for them too." Addison said, and Skye responded, "Sophia was born in America.."**_

 _ **"Whatever..." Addison said, and Skye rolled her eyes then said, "You have to ask Sophia and pay her."**_

 _ **"You don't get it; I rule this school and the four of you..." Addison said, and Skye responded, "I have a lot more juice than you think I do..."**_

 _ **"Agreed. People fear the daughter and sister of a murderer. Callisto Genesis killed over thirty people because they ancestors killed Witches and, Serafin did one better by sending a whole senior High school class to their graves for bullying her. What are you going to do? If you do something, maybe you could kill Ms. D, Coach Fields, the wannabe designer and the other one, that could get you famous." Addison said, and they all walked away.**_

 _ **Skye has abilities that Addison is going to regret if the young fighter ever wants to show her.**_

 _She started clapping like the beginning of the song Given up from Linkin Park and commenced on the bag thinking of Addison. She can't stand how teachers don't do anything about her._

 _Skye was throwing combinations on that bag and driving knees into it, then executed a flawless reverse Crescent kick that knocks the Bag on the ground._

 _"I don't know who that is, but I'm glad it's not me." Skye's neighbor Spencer Hastings said looking on._

 _"It's either that or I go to prison." Skye said, and Spencer responded with, "Addison?"_

 _Skye shook her head._

 _"My Sister keeps telling me that I'm doing the right thing by getting people to stick up for themselves and it works with some but others fall in love with her.." Skye Told Spencer and The young Hastings told her, "I know what that feels like..."_

 _Skye stopped for a moment, and she knew what Spencer went through for eight years and shook her head agreeing with her._

 _"My sister got this Job because the woman they initially hired got deployed and I move next to one of five women who was terrorized, and I have to deal with similar bullshit," Skye said to her and Spencer realized that maybe she could help this person not do anything stupid as she did._

 _"Here's the thing we follow someone and granted that person changed, you aren't following someone, you fighting against someone and it's good when you have three other friends," Spencer asked, and Skye shook her head yes._

 _"That's all you need but if you feel that your sister doesn't say the right things, come to me, anytime," Spencer said and Skye smile then there's a honk of the horn._

 _"Woman!" Skye's boyfriend Roman walked from his Motorcycle to his woman, and Spencer gave a WTF look to him for using that Caveman greeting._

 _"I could be a strong woman and still blush when my Boyfriend calls me the woman, and Caveman terminology is a turn on," Skye said and gave a long kiss to her man._

 _"Bye Guys. Remember what I said, Skye." Spencer begins to walk back to her house, and Roman picked up the punching bag. "You beat the hell out of this." Roman said, and Skye told her, "That Bitch brings out the worse in people..."_

 _"Babe I get it and believe me I know what you been through but you got me, Sophia, Dom, Camille, and Lillith plus your sister. We're going to make sure a Serafin wannabe doesn't come to Elm Street." Roman told his woman, and Skye had his black draped around her face when they kiss._


	2. Sophia Casey meets Hanna

_Better Than Us_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Three or four drawings flew out of the young Latino girl's folder and was quickly stopped by Hanna Marlin,._

 _She picked it up before it flew further down the street. Sophia Casey was grateful and starstuck to be in Hanna's presence._

 _"Thank you Ms. Marlin." Sophia said and Hanna took a moment to look at the drawings, then said, "Ms. Marlin is my Mother, call me Hanna and you have a good eye..._

 _"Sophia Casey..." Sophia extended her hand and said, "I saw you at Ms. D's class talking to her with Coach Fields about a wedding because you had fabrics."_

 _" You would the one who came in on your knees asking for extenson because of your thumb thingy.." Hanna said and Sophia asked her, "My THumb Drive?"_

 _"I was impressed on how you sold that story" Hanna said as they walked back to the table and the Blonde asked, "May I see the rest?" Sophia quickly hand it over, and waited to see what the seasonal designer had to say._

 _"i love this bare shoulder high lo dress." Hanna said and Sophia told the designer, "I wore it for a test run with my guy. He loved it a lot." When Sophia said that, Hanna was reminded of starting her relationship with Caleb._

 _"It's good but I think 85 percent of these you could more with. When I create outfits, I think of this...What do you want everyone in the room to say when they see your clothes? Do you want them to beg for you to make them something like that and ask who you are? Do you want them to just nod and compliment you? How do you want anyone who sees your clothes to say" Hanna asked._

 _It was then Addison walked in with her Mother walked in to rain on Sophia's importu mentor session._

 _"Sophia and Hanna Marlin. What an odd pairing? Are you going to part some of your wisdown of your childhood? You know how to go to jail." Addison's Mother said, showing she's just as bad as her daughter and Hanna told her, "I was just admiring Sophia's desginer."_

 _"Please I could do a better job with a crayon." Addison said to her Mother who likes spoiling her and then an older man walked up._

 _"Sophia, how is your Mother?" Addison's Father asked geuninly and Sophia responded, "She's good Mr. Derringer."_

 _"Your Mother did a great job with my hand after my accident." Mr. Derringer said and her Mother responded with, "We're so grateful for it." Hanna notice the snarl in her voice. "Ladies..." Ms. Derringer said walking away._

 _"Do you know how many spics make it in your business?" Addison asked as she walked up to her, and Mr. Derringer quickly turned aroound to yell, "Addison."_

 _"The offer to make my dress stands, chica." Addison said and Hanna responded, "You know I remember you, you made fun of my friend lare and what did I say about Bitches..."_

 _Hanna has been through more hell then Addison could ever realize and the Bully turned then left. Sophia turned and asked, "What did you say?"_

 _Hanna told her, "Bitches get buried." Sophia had a lot worse plan for Addison._


	3. Emison meets Lillian and Camilla

_**Better Than Us**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Three**_

 _ **Emily Fields**_ _was getting Coffee at the Brew._

 _"Hey, Stranger." Ms. Marlin said to Emily who hugged her and so they caught up, they were behind two of Skye and Sophia's friends._

 _The blond with the ponytail with a red hooded dress with cowgirl boots to match was_ _ **Lillian,**_ _and the Black dress Stylish Brunette was_ _ **Camilla.**_

 _ **"**_ _You know what Babygirl? I can't wait to show you Georgia and all of the South." Lillian's Southern Accent came out, and it was evident to anyone who didn't know her. Camilla has been felt so happy and even if she was rich; This relationship was something she earned._

 _Lillian's Mother approves and has told her daughter about how hard the relationship will be. Camilla lives with her Mother who loves Lillian to pieces, she demands an open door policy at all time but if they are alone, what she doesn't know won't get Camille in trouble. It's the same with Lillian's Mother._

 _"It's Junior year, and in one year, we leave the seventh level of Hell..." Lillian said, and Camila responded, "Baby you've told me Kansas was."_

 _Emily and Ms. Marlin were enjoying this interaction; The giggles came out clear. Camila turned around and saw Emily with Ms. Marlin staring at them._

 _"Honey we have an audience." Camila said, and Lillian greeted them, "Coach Fields, Ms. Marlin."_

 _"Don't mind us we think you two are adorable together." Ashley said, and Emilly added, "You know what? You are." Alison walks in and sees the young couple._

 _"Oh great now it's three people. Baby..." Lillian said, and Camilla responded, "Quiet, beautiful." They kiss, and Mrs. D said to Lillian, "IF you show that much attention to your class like you do to Camila, you will become an A student." Emily gave her a look._

 _"It just so happens that I been inspired to do better and I will," Lillian answered got the Coffee, but Willa with her friends came in, Addison's servants_

 _"The Southern Slut and Daddy's li Skank..." Willa, Addison's minion, said._

 _"I can't wait to see which Fast food restaurant you work in and who becomes the Cat Lady," Lillian said, and Camilla smirk then sat down in the corner. Emison and Ashley saw this interaction, Connie yelled, "That's okay at least I don't dress like little red ride them like a Whore..." The girls giggled, and Ms. D was about to intervene, Lillian turned around then looked at Connie who began to back up._

 _"Do you know that my first name was rumored to be Morningstar's daughter and my last name is Rayne? I went to Church one time, I got such a fever and then became very sick cause Lucifer's semen was inside my Mortal Mommy. Now tell me, Connie, what will happen if I called, my Father, the devil to Rayne down your building and watch it all burn." Lillian said and then whispered, "My Mother is in real estate and knows a lot of people who won't help you..." She turned around, looked at Camila and gave her a hard kiss then went back to her seat._

 _The girls walked out quickly._

 _"I don't think I ever been that scary..." Alyson said, and Emilly assure her she wasn't, Ashley hesitated then said, "Lillian is from the South, her accent was different just now."_


End file.
